


Knot Me

by gryvon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to try knotting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knot Me

"Are you sure you want to try this?" Derek asks for the third time.

Stiles groans and shoots a glare over his shoulder. "If you don't fuck me soon, I'm going to go home."

"No, you won't."

"No, I won't. But you really need to hurry up and fuck me or I'm going to come."

"Just from this?" Derek asks with a grin as he twists his fingers inside of Stiles. The move earns him a deep groan, followed by a desperate whimper.

"Yes, just from that."

On another day he's going to have to try that – fingerfucking Stiles until he comes from Derek's hand alone. Maybe he'll go so far as fisting. He kind of wants to see what Stiles would look like stretched out over Derek's knuckles. But that's for another time. They have something else on their agenda today.

Derek sits back on his heels, letting his fingers slip out of Stiles with a faint bit of regret. He shifts upon his knees and then he shifts again. The change always feels so natural to him. He knows the others think it feels weird but unlike them he was born a wolf. It will always feel like second nature to let his skin ripple. His eyebrows recede. His forehead ridges. His ears elongate. His nails sharpen to claws. But, the big change, the one Stiles is so adamant about trying – ever since he heard about it from Scott – is the knot that forms at the base of his penis.

He places his hands carefully on the sides of Stiles's hips, gentler than he's ever been. He doesn't want to scratch Stiles or end their night of lovemaking with a trip to the emergency room. He wiggles forward on his knees until he can line up. His dick is hard – how could it not be with Stiles's perfect ass on display for him. Stiles moans again as Derek's dick kisses his entrance and that's all the encouragement Derek needs to push forward.

This is not the first time he's fucked Stiles but it feels like it. Everything is hyper-sensitive with his werewolf senses. He can smell Stiles's arousal like a heavy perfume, mingling with sweat and precum. Stiles's hands fist in the pillow and Derek hears the way the fabric bunches and Stiles's muscles tense. Stiles feels so good. He always has. Too good for Derek to resist burying himself in that sweet, sweet body.

Once he's fully seated he leans forward and licks a droplet of sweat from Stiles's neck, making Stiles shiver beneath him.

"Is this what you wanted?" He asks as he begins to fuck Stiles in earnest. The top of his knot bumps against Stiles's entrance with every thrust but doesn't enter him, not yet.

"Yes," Stiles moans. His head dips low towards the pillow. He rolls his hips into each thrust. "Yes. Please."

"Since you asked so nicely..." Derek picks up the pace. It doesn't take much to get Stiles panting, to make it so that Stiles is practically writhing beneath him, pushing back and forth on Derek's cock as he tries to get more, faster, deeper.

He knows Stiles is close, he has been since before Derek entered him. It takes a few minutes for Derek to build up to it. Part of it is that he doesn't want to end this, not yet. Part of him is scared that he's going to hurt Stiles.

"Please. Knot me," Stiles begs, and who is Derek to resist. He thrusts hard, pushing his knot all the way inside of Stiles. Warm heat tightens around the very base of him and he can't help it – he comes.

Stiles gasps beneath him, trapped by the sudden surge of Derek on top of him. He belatedly realizes that he's pressing Stiles down into the bed with his weight and pushes himself up with his arms, giving Stiles a little room to breathe. Not that Stiles seems to care about breathing. He's too busy humping the sheets, coming onto the mattress with hard, sharp jerks of his body.

Derek waits until Stiles stills before shifting back to human form. The knot recedes, freeing their bodies so that he can slip out of Stiles and roll to one side.

"Was that everything you hoped for?" Derek asks.

Stiles turns his head, not bothering to move out of the growing wet pool he's lying in. "And more."

"Maybe if you're good we'll do it again."

Stiles just grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
